ellos son amantes
by CFr
Summary: G!p Quinn (one shot)


**-Esto no es cierto!-** Grito desesperada mientras miro las foto que están sobre mi meza.

 **-Lo que estás viendo es la realidad, tu novio y mi Novia son amantes** \- Dice Quinn

 **-No...Lo Puedo Creer** -Digo Dolida y Rompiendo en llanto – **Yo lo quería…Lo quiero.**

 **-Ni ella ni El, Merecen Nuestras lagrimas** –Me tranquiliza abrazándome- **Tengo Ganas de Matarlos. Todos este Tiempo se estuvieron acostándose Y burlándose de Nosotras.**

 **-Deberíamos Acostarnos Y pagarles con la misma Moneda** –Ella me mira Como si estuviera loca – **No me mires Así, lo Digo enserio**

 **-Entiendo tu dolor Rachel, Pero esa no es la Manera.**

 **-Entonces cual es?, Si le doy otra oportunidad, seguirá haciéndome Infiel-** Estoy furiosa- **Es mejor que te vayas Quinn, Estoy muy enojada, si estás Aquí soy de capaz de Enojarme contigo**.-Me mira y se levanta del sillón, pero antes de macharse me da un beso en la frente.

Cuando se fue Quinn, me pase una hora llorando y rompiendo foto de mi Novio que tenía en mi casa. El era todo para mi ,7 años de noviazgo y me paga con traición.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

 **-Como estas enana?** -me pregunta santana por teléfono

 **-Bien .Deje a mi ex** -confieso

 **-Es lo mejor. Tú y Quinn no deberían sufrir por esos traidores.**

 **-Lose .Has Hablado con Ella?**

 **-Si Hace tres días me conto que se iba viaje de negocio** – No se despidió de Mi – **Le irá bien despejarse un poco, aun siente odio por esa zorra.**

 **-Lo mismo me pasa a mí con respecto a Brody**

 **-Olvidado Y sigue para adelante** –Me dice – **Aparte mira el lado positivo, Quinn y tu podrían estar Juntas .Ambas están solteras sin nadie en el medio. Todos sabíamos que entre ustedes había tensión sexual y que tu no dejaba de ver su Bragueta…-** la escucho reír **.**

 **-Debo irme santana...Te llamare luego, Salúdame a Britt-** No quiero seguir escuchándola

- **Si Berry, hazte la tonta** \- me corta

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después.**_

Estoy mirando una película, pero soy interrumpida con el timbre de mi casa. Miro el reloj de que está colgado en la pared y marca las Doce de la noche.

Veo por la mirilla quedándome sorprendida por la persona que está al otro lado.

 **-Hola** -Me dice cuando abro la puerta – **Puedo Pasar?** – Me hago un lado, dándole el paso. Cierro la puerta. – **No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y de lo que me habías dicho aquella noche** –la miro sin entender de qué habla – **Aun estas dispuesta pagarle con la misma moneda a nuestras ex pareja?** –Ya recordé.

- **Quinn…..-** No pude terminar, porque su boca capturo la mía con un beso hambriento de deseo. Ella me agarra de la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo .Yo me dejo llevar pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello .Salto Ligeramente y entrelazo mis piernas a su cintura – **Vamos a mi Habitación** –murmuro sobre su labios. Ella asiente y poco a poco me separa de la puerta y camina conmigo aun sobre ella.

Quinn me deposita con cuidado en la cama. Nuestros besos empezaron a tornarse más pasionales .principalmente a Mí, Me aferre a su hermoso pelo rubio, mientras ella me besaba el cuello.

- **Tienes… muchas….ropa** –digo excitada. Ella se separa de mí y la miro como se desviste, primero arranca su camisa de un tirón y después su pantalón junto con su bóxer. NO puedo evitar mirar su enorme Polla, Ni hablar su abdomen bien marcado.

 **-Déjame que te ayude** –Me dice, refiriéndose a mi Ropa .Me quita la blusa que uso como piyama sorprendiéndose que no usara corpiño – **son Hermosas** – sonrió. Ella sigue con mi short **-Te gusta dormir desnuda?** – afirmo haciendo referencia que tampoco tenía nada debajo de mi pantalón.

Ambas ahora desnudas. Ataco a su labio, mientras ella me empuja devuelta en la cama quedándose arriba mío, acariciándome los pechos, piernas .siento sus dedos sobre mi vagina acariciando y comprobando lo húmeda que estoy.

 **-Creo que está preparada** –murmura sobre mis labios - **sabes riquísimo** -lleva su dedo en su boca.

 **-Follame** \- Exijo.

- **Debo ponerme protección-** me dice levantándose pero yo la detengo – **Tengo…**

 **-Tomo las pastillas.** -sonrio y la beso.

Quinn agarra su hermosa polla y me acaricia de arriba-abajo sobre mis labios inferior y sin previo aviso me penetra – **Joder!-** Grito y me aferro a su hombro, Ella empieza a salir y a entrar en mí con más fuerza, Yo suspiro y muevo las caderas hacia adelante para aceptarla mientras ella gruñe de agradecimiento y repite sus rápidas embestidas una, otra, y otra vez. Estoy a punto de llegar cuando de repente sale.

- **Quiero Saborearte** – Me dice quedando en frente de mi vulva y lo lambe, me sostiene las caderas con más fuerza cuando comienzo a moverlas para intensificar el contacto entre su boca y mi sexo. Quinn me envolvió el clítoris con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente. Luego de unos minutos, llego al clímax terminado en el interior de su boca. Pero no me deja respirar, vuelve a penetrarme aumentando las embestidas, tres, cuatro, cinco empuje más y nos corremos ambas.

Quinn cae boca arriba y me arrastra con ella apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, ciento su mano acariciando de arriba –abajo mi espalda hasta quedándome dormida.

* * *

Con los Ojos aun cerrado, estiro mi brazo encontrándome con una sorpresa .Quinn No estaba, Pero me dejo con una bandeja el desayuno y una Nota.

 _ **Tuve que irme urgente al trabajo, lamento no estar a tu lado cuando te despierte .Te vez hermosa durmiendo.**_

 _ **PD: Te invito a Cenar…Te recojo a las 20hs.**_

Sonrió ansiosa, Quiero que sea de noche para volver a verla.

* * *

Después de esa dichosa cena, Quinn me llevo a su departamento donde me hizo suya en cada rincón de su casa. Pero eso paso hace Una semana, ahora Ambas estábamos en la cama de su habitación desnuda, exhausta por el sexo. Mientras Quinn me acariciaba el cabello.

 **-Tenemos que hablar** –Yo asiento, se que se refiere- **No quiero que esto sea un pasatiempo** –La miro – **Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi** –me sonríe – **Quiero que seas mi Novia** \- al ver que yo no respondo cambia su rostro – **Si no quier…** -La callo besándola.

- **Acepto** -ahora es ella que capta mi boca, Devorándola haciéndose dueña. Me subo arriba de ella, sintiendo como su polla va Creciendo, muevo mis cadera provocándola.

 **-Estas juguetona** – dice sonriendo – **Voy a follarte tan duro que me pedirás que pare-** me da la vuelta, quedando ella arriba en una clara posición dominante- **Preparada?** –pregunta.

* * *

 **Tres Años después**

 **Cariño llegue** –Escucho que me grita mi Esposa. Quinn me propuso matrimonio a los tres meses de noviazgo. La escucho subir las escaleras, abre la puerta de muestra habitación

 **-Rach?-** golpea la puerta del baño. Yo tomo lo que deje en el lava mano y salgo- **Esta Bien? –** está preocupada.

- **A partir de Hoy tendrás que cumplir con todos mis antojos** -Ella frunce el ceño, no entiende nada .Le enseño lo que tengo en mi mano.

 **-Estas…-** Mira otra vez el test de embarazo que ha marcado dos rayitas.

 **-Quinn!-** Grito riendo, porque me da vuelta en su brazo

 **-Te amo…** –Me dice besándome ,yo envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura.

 **-Tengo un antojo** \- Sonrió.

 **-Dime**

 **-Te Quiero a ti desnuda haciéndome el amor** -le desabrocho la camisa .camina y me acuesta en la cama

 **-Ese antojo siempre lo tendrás** -Lose.

- **Te amo**

 **-Yo te amo más Pequeña. Los amo a los dos** –me da un beso primero en el vientre donde crese nuestro hijo/a, después demora mi boca.

 **Perdón por los errores.**


End file.
